The present invention relates to vehicle seats and in particular to the provision of headrests on vehicle seats which may be occupied by passengers sitting three abreast.
In conventional five seater saloon, hatchback or estate cars the rear seat is normally only fitted with two headrests. The reason for this is that while the rear seat is designed to accommodate up to three passengers, for the majority of time two or fewer passengers will be accommodated and under such circumstances, the provision of a third headrest would unnecessarily restrict the rearward view of the driver. However, when the third passenger is accommodated on the seat, a central headrest would contribute significantly to the safety and comfort of the third passenger.